ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Song (episode)
Swan Song is the twenty-third episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 185th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When the badly decayed remains of an NCIS Special Agent are found in a forest, the NCIS team help fellow NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett and her team investigate the killing which has links to the ongoing Port to Port serial killer case with things taking an intense turn when evidence comes to light suggesting that the "Port to Port" killer has infiltrate the Navy Yard and therefore the NCIS agency with Gibbs and the team soon suffering a personal and devastating tragedy when a close, personal friend associated with them becomes the killer's latest victim while Barrett and her team search for a potential witness, only to find themselves in grave danger when Jonas Cobb strikes.... Prologue As it rains heavily with thunder crashing as well, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stands there, lost in thought. At the NCIS Medical Examiner Van, James Palmer is busy tying something up while his boss, NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard slips a scalpel into an evidence bag, both men preoccupied by their thoughts. As Gibbs stands there, looking at Jimmy and Ducky, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo arrives, holding an umbrella with DiNozzo informing Gibbs that he found some other shell casings before grimly reporting that the blood trail was washed away by the rain. Gibbs looks at DiNozzo for a few seconds before looking away again. "Tony!", DiNozzo's partner, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee calls. DiNozzo just looks at Gibbs before heading over to where McGee is. From inside the car, NCIS Director Leon Vance looks on. With DiNozzo standing there, McGee then gets into the car, presumably to bring Vance back to the Navy Yard. At the van, Ducky tells Palmer on three. As this goes on, Gibbs approaches. "One, two, three", Ducky counts with Palmer lifting the body bag and stretcher and bringing both into the van. Ducky then tells Palmer that he'll secure the body and that Palmer will drive. "Yes, doctor", Palmer agrees. Suddenly, Ghost Mike appears behind Gibbs, Franks telling Gibbs or Probie that Gibbs better catch Franks up because he's lost. Gibbs then turns around and remarks, "So am I". It then cuts to Gibbs who closes the doors of the van. Act One Act Two Act Three As they head down the area, Gibbs remarks that it's no coincidence that Kort was in Hawaii with the Port-to-Port Killer. Kort insists that he wasn't in Hawaii with the Killer: he was there to pursuit him. "Bang up job you did there, Kort", DiNozzo states. Act Four Act Five Trivia *This is the fourth time it has rained or there has been a storm in the NCIS universe, the first three times being Kill Ari Part 1 (episode), Hiatus Part 1 (episode) and Angel of Death (episode). Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Erica Jane Barrett Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Simon Cade Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Gayne Levin